Vacations
by angeluhh
Summary: Infinite City's main characters go on a trip in real life and Gui is continuously tricked by Lan's look-alike cousin. What conclusions will the young genius come to on this trip?  Gui and Lan FTW.  Rated Teen just to be cautious.
1. Ideas for Vacation

So I have finally updated(: woo hoo! i have been writing this for forever, but writers block keeps getting to me. this is the first story I've actually ever written; cant wait until i actually have a grasp on how i am going to portray this.

so i sincerely apologize to all who have gotten confused on how i am writing; my mind tends to be confusing i guess, and this will be the final time i redo all this. i really really hope(:

**Chapter 1; Ideas For Vacation**

Hey, the name's Yaki. At the present I am on my way to my cousins' place. Basically, I am going there to mess with Lan- no, Prince. She is totally going to be surprised**,** especially when she gets wind of my plans!

* * *

_*At the airport_

I have spotted Lan. Actually, she has spotted me because, well, let's just say my eyesight is so horrible to the point where if I'd be able to see anything clearly I must be poised about a foot from the object of observation.

So, after they called me over, they meaning Lan, Ming and the parents, we decided to eat because how can somebody who just arrived in China from Canada **not** be hungry? Although peanuts were in an abundance, I am not a fan of the nuts, but nutter-butter cookies are a whole different category from actual peanuts. (:

But I'm afraid that's off topic, maybe it'll work for a side-story, just not now. Anyways, there was that one restaurant I've wanted to try for some time, but it's always out of budget. Hopefully they'll take me there, I mean, it has been a few yrs since we last met in person, not including games. Like in Second Life, when Ming and Lollidragon went exploring throughout the continents, I joined them, only to fall off and be forgotten. Joy, but I guess I'll just have to hold this against them, mostly Lollidragon though. That girl owes me for those trips to random countries and such in real life. There's that one boat trip we took last summer, more like a cruise though, then when we went to Alaska, then Canada- just to get a waffle though. And I bought her like half of the shoes she owns and I could continue. Though she is my best friend- but more like my twin sister who doesn't resemble me **at all.**

Oh, oops! I've been musing for too long, again- this is such a common thing, and now I'm lost. Again. But as I look to my hand, sure enough, I have Lan's fingers firmly grasped. Oh us and our non-existent sense of direction.

"Hey, Lan, have any money?" I look at her face with this.

"..."

I looked around her to her hips, where a purse would normally hang if one owned one, which she doesn't, but sure enough, her mom's purse hung there in its place. Apparently her mom predicted this, or she was just too lazy to carry it herself. Most likely the second one.

When she noticed where my train of thought was going, she probably just noticed my eyes wander and spot the bag, Lan began to rummage throughout it and sure enough; we recovered a wallet. A money filled wallet;D Which totally made our night as we meandered from restaurant to restaurant under the city's lights. It was quite the night, for me that is. We even found Zhuo Ling Bin at one point, and he began to pay for most of out fees. He really does love Lan, I'm jealous of her. She has these amazing men after her and what do I have? A horrible love-life in which every male I come to be attracted to already has somebody he seriously cares for. Oh well, at least I'm famous. Me and my fashion designing skill who also is the best friend to the president of Second Life's daughter. The media has loved to mess with out lives. Though I am grateful Shui made a spokesman out of Prince. It's like a vacation for me (from the media), at the cost of my cousin. Who is a girl in real life- so it's not like they'll ever find her.

But back to topic; i have spotted Gui. Lan's professor and Zhuo's rival in love. Well in reality I didn't find him first. Zhuo spotted him and whenever that man is in sight he has an urge to send him daggers through his eyes. But it's not like Lan will ever be aware of this. She's too preoccupied with her wantons, and occasionally attempting at taking one of my meat-buns. But that's just a no-no.

So now that we have gotten closer to Min Gui Wen, we had been slowly walking towards him for some time, I will greet him. Oh, and I never mentioned my appearance did I? Well that will play an important factor in tonight's upcoming misunderstanding. So in summary me hair is on the shorter side, bangs almost exactly how Lan's are in-game, and it falls in random wave-like curls- though more like slightly waved with many layers just flailing all over the place with some volume around my ears... But back to comparisons- Lan and my face structures are extremely similar, though i am highly more fashionable and such my looks are closer to how Prince's are. So here goes for confusing this poor man(:

"Hey, Gui!" I have now ran over to him with waves of the arm- by waves of the arm I mean my whole arm was extended in an energetic waving mechanism.

He turned with a shocked look on his face while he vigorously attempted to recall my face. "Do I know you?" And after he finished he saw Zhuo approach with quite an annoyed look on his face, like Gui was supposed to just ignore us and continue on. The reason was so Gui didn't notice Lan but Gui would think it's so he doesn't have a chance to talk to me.

At this I smirked and hid a giggle behind my hand. He has no idea what I am about to do to his mind. "Of course you do you moron!" At this i put up my best 'annoyed-Lan' impression. I say I have become quite the professional when it comes to imitating her actions.

Now he has an even more shocked expression on his face. To add to this, I had purposely taken Ming's jacket before coming here and was wearing loose jeans. Plus my mascara and a lightly dusted on brown tinted sparkle eyeshadow was all I had for make-up; all it would do would be to emphasize my eyes that are oh-so-similar to Lan's. So, yes, at first glance you could mistake me for a male- (did I mention we are under the **night** lights, so the dark was a beneficiary factor for me). But make no mistake, I still have my girlie aspects!

But of course because I was actually getting somewhere in having Gui mistake me to a point of no-return, Zhuo decided it was time for us to leave. So he gently, but firmly, wrapped his arm around my shoulders, said his farewells to Gui, more like his death wishes, and lead me away. I decided that instead of being myself and deepening a flirt with Gui, I'd be more Prince-like. Hopefully after this encounter he will look at the girls for characteristics of Prince's as well, because hey, he had to have noticed my Lollidragon sized boobs under that jacket.

But I don't want him to notice me, I want him to notice Lan and get it through Zhuo's head that the whole thing between him and Lan will not work. Eight years of love and having to other person already wavering on their feelings, it's time to give up dude. Plus, Zhuo was never a good fit for her to begin with- he's too protective. Lan is more of an independent person who would fit with somebody who won't try and change her strong will. Not someone who longs for protection- like me.

* * *

_*The morning after the outing in town_

_"_Lan! Yaki! Where's my breakfast?" that damn Ming, I would very much like to throw these uncooked eggs at him(: but I won't. And upon looking over at Lan it was evident she, too, felt the same. So I took the finished eggs and half done toast and slid it across the table to his ungrateful figure. He didn't like it, but forgot about it immediately when we finished cooking the rest of the food and gave him some more.

"Yaki you should come to school with us today. The professor would be surprised, you look so much like Lan and Prince combined it would probably completely throw him off," Ming jeered.

I guess he was still annoyed with the professor from when he made him redo his assignment, but I don't blame him. Lan told me about it. He was too just be too lazy to write his own and just went through hers and reworded what she wrote. Wasn't the smartest idea he's ever had. But as I come back to what he just suggested, I thought back to the night before and the utter confusion I bestowed upon him then. I can do even more throughout the day if I were to appear at the university...

"Absolutely not!" ... Lan wants to ruin my entertainment. But I won't let her and neither will Ming.

Now, as I look back to Lan, I've got a smug little smirk on my face. "Oh, I'm most definitely going. I mean, it's been so long since I last saw Jing and Yun!"~

"..." Of course she spotted my ulterior motives but she wouldn't dare speak of them in front of Ming.

_*At the university ;)_

I am extremely physicked right now. Not even the in-approving face Zhuo gave me when I greeted him at the front of the school could bring down my spirits!

"..." The thing is I forgot the media was here. How fun.

Now it was Lan's turn to smugly look down upon me, "I guess you'll just have to go back now. We don't want them catching you here, they'll think you're related to Prince."

And she was right, but I was so not going back. "OK, then I guess I'll just have to ninja on around the back and climb through the window now, won't I?"

I left her and Zhuo behind, speechless.

...

Scaling the university walls proved to be harder than anticipated. First of all; they went straight up and had no grip whatsoever. So I climbed through the nearest window and found a bed. I'm assuming this is the infirmary? Awesome. That means Ugly Wolf is here, which means Gui will be here later. Which means I can still pester him without Lan and Zhuo's pointless interruptions and rebukes to my statements.

Soon after examining the enclosure, I was able to retrieve some paper and a pen.

_Dearest Wolf,_

_I am Yaki, an acquaintance of Miss Lollidragon. I am also cousin of Feng Yang Ming and Feng Lan. Please let me rest._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Yaki Feng (:_

I guess that will do...

_*A couple of hours later_

I'm not sure how much time passed but when I awoke I found Tian Lang. Didn't expect him to be Ugly Wolf.

That's when my best idea came to mind.

"Oh oh oh! Tian Langgg, you should hear about my amazing plan!"

"Oh, Yaki, good morning, and of course I will listen to your plan. What is it?" He's always been kind of like my big brother ever since he was my senior in high school, by the way.

"I'll tell you after I confirm something. Do you know Feng Lan, my cousin?"

He was silent for a second, pondering what to say as he looked around the room. Then went and shut the door after looking down the halls. And in a more hushed voice, "Yes, I do know her. She happens to be Prince, correct?"

I gasped a little, he's more observant than I credit him with, "Bingo! Well I want to hook her up with Gui. She obviously loves him and he's been too oblivious to come out and realize her identity. So what I was thinking was that we could all meet up over a break" and in a quieter and rushed voice, "or just skip some school..." then back with a sweet, innocent voice accompanied by a sweet smile, "and I think we shouldn't just include Odd Squad, but all the main people from Infinite City. We'd have a bonding experience for everyone at mine and Shui, Lollidragon's, hot spring resort-type mansion. It'd be perfect for those two idiots to actually fall-in-love for who they truly are, personality **and** appearance..."

When I finished I let my thought wander into more- *advanced thoughts per-say about how Lan and Gui could bond. But I didn't let my thoughts go too deep, it's kind of disturbing if you really think about it. So I looked back up to Wolf who was still slightly examining over the suggestion, but he was liking it more and more with every passing second.

"Perfect," he finally replied, "you can focus on getting those two closer and i can focus more on YuLian, she hasn't been as cheerful ever since the whole princess thing was brought into the open."

Ahahah, yes, Wolf. I will leave you to your ideas.

As I walked out the door I, heard first, saw Lan come running around the corner. She had an extremely relieved look on her face- whether from finding me or not having me show up in the middle of her literature class I don't care. She is going to have one heck of a summer so I just casually waved back to her.


	2. Plannings

Okay, so I have gotten myself into a slightly troubling situation; **all my files** on fan-fiction have been** erased**. But because I do have a legitimate reason as to why I was unable to log in; me being in France and unable to bring my laptop due to technical difficulties. I also went camping and we had no internet there either. So I was unable to log in or finish typing the second chapter before it got erased.

You have my **sincerest apologies** and **deepest thanks** to all for your patience and understanding** chapter three will be put up ASAP.**

And I wasn't sure of any Chinese store names, I've never been to China, so I didn't put any but if you know of any that sells cute teen clothing then contact me with it; it would be nice to have a reference because I don't want Yaki, or Lan for that matter, to come off as a slut. They dress cutely yet flirtatiously; flirtatiously in ways that are not revealing (with the exception of swimsuits, but never as revealing as most manga/manhua etc show them to be). Anyways; it would be appreciated. 3**  
**

So, so far Yaki has reunited with her cousins and has already come to 'add some spice' to Lan's life while mischievously screwing with Gui's mind. Though she may have the best intentions for the two, sometimes her way at going with things is.. rather troublesome.

**Chapter 2; Plannings**

Although I must admit I have been extremely excited about our upcoming trip, Lan appeared to be the complete opposite. She would always pout whenever I mentioned it and go into great detail on how I was not needed in meddling with her affairs. By meddling with her affairs, she is referring to my many many goals I have set for her with Gui.

I have discussed and drawn out the perfectly ideal situations for her. They range from major hinting for romantic interest to the barely noticeable flirting tactics! She really doesn't appreciate all the things I do for her.

I have even been cooking for Ming and gawd, demanding much? At three in the morning I will be awoken with the poundings on my door; just because he is unable to reheat last night's dinner...

So I hope she will realize and become eternally grateful, but I do not expect her appreciations anytime soon, partially because of the methods by which I am going at things. Let me explain to you the past few days we have spent together.

It starts just as I was walking out of Tian Lang's health office, when she had finally found me. Lan was rather out of breath, I assume she had been running around looking for me because, well, she was rather afraid of what I could accomplish in the time she was away from me. She had the right to be afraid, and thus I began to tell her of my planning.

After briefly explaining to Lan my idea of us going on vacation with a group of people I knew; I worded it like so so that I could avoid her self-cautious acts she would put into play if I specified out companions being Odd Squad and friends. Of course she agreed, and I also have her promised to shop with me, the things we would shop for include bathing suits and skimpy summer clothing. (:

* * *

_*After university ended, we went back to the Feng house; mainly to invade Lan's closet._

"Lan have you ever been- well even the least bit risky?" I asked when I, once again, retrieved a tank top- with a high neck line and the shoulder straps were verging on T-shit-sized sleeves.

She just stood there and shrugged, "I like them and they fit."

"Well have you ever heard of Victoria's Secret?" I hold up three bras. All nude in color, little to no padding, and all with full coverage. I swear, even when I went to that private religious school for a year they had at least one cute/sexy set of lingerie. I'm somewhat embarrassed to have her as a cousin, but I do like her style with those high boots and skirts. And what she wore one her dates wasn't all that bad. With just a little tweaking here and there, she'd be cutely irresistible.

"Lan, we are going to the shopping centers," and I am already pulling her out the door.

* * *

*_Out in town shopping- you wouldn't believe how hard it was to shop with somebody so unmotivated..._

I felt like Stacy and Clinton from TLC's _What not to Wear _every time she picked up an outfit.

She did not have that bad of decisions when it came to skirts and shorts; you almost can never ever go wrong with pants. As long as they fit you and have a cute little design on the back pocket and they can show off your legs and hips. But when it came to shirts, "Yaki, look at this T-shirt" "Yaki over here there's some really cute sweaters."

Sweaters, and I stress- _Sweaters._

We are on a mission for swimsuits, lingerie, and skimpy SUMMER clothing. Sweaters do not fit in that category unless they are over-sized, slightly worn out, a solid neutral color, and worn over a swim suit at the beach. Then I may consider it, but face it, that situation rarely ever works and you must have that one specific sweater and that one specific situation. So, sorry, Lan, but sweaters do not fit into this trip's category of needed attire.

After we've been wandering pointlessly around the store, I finally found a swimsuit section. What now Lan, you have no escape! :) So I grabbed everything and anything with ruffles, cute prints- floral, stripes, polka-dots, solids, paisley- you never know, and things with skimpiness. (; Yes, skimpiness. Then I cornered Lan into a dressing room, _gently _handed her the suits, and then I shut and barricaded the door.

We were in that store for almost an hour after that. After having the swim suits on, she got into the mood and we also found some nice undergarments to add to her trip-attire. (: We also went to a few others and were able to get her flattering tops, of course not all of them were revealing; what do you think we are, sluts? ..You don't need to answer that by the way.

Anyways, I believe we have accomplished out goals here. I have forced upon Lan numerous outfits that will help Gui to see how she can be on par with Prince's handsomeness and hopefully realize who she it. Although Lan herself does not have any idea of my planning, yet, and I hope to keep it that way for as long as I can.

* * *

_*At a nearby cafe that is close to home, got there with a bus._

One can never not be hungry after a long day of shopping, so we eat.

I have ordered a simple pastry, while, on the other hand, Lan, has settled with ordering us a full blown family dinner. I feared this would happen and because I know she must start to cut back on her consumption habits, her metabolism will go down eventually; right? Or is she just going to be one of those lucky few who can continuously eat to their hearts content and not worry about a thing? If so, I congratulate her. If not, I am more than willing to help myself to a share of the steaming dishes.

But just as I started to help myself to the two of everything Lan had ordered, they walk in.

Yang Ming, Wicked, Ming Hwang, Gui, Wolf, and Lollidragon, I really should've known. This was where Lan and Lin Bin ran into Gui and Lollidragon, being as nosy as she is, tracked me with my phone's GPS. I only have it for safety purposes in case I get utterly lost, not for your amusement in stalking me! But I can't be mad for long because they have arrived at the perfect time. Lan had just remembered she had an essay to do so she had left with most the shopping bags just seconds before the others swarmed in.

A good thing too because I have yet to discuss what we are to do regarding transportation, and when we can even take the trip.

It took some time to get Gui and Lin off each-others asses about who would be the one to invite Prince. Of course, in the end, I had to step in and declare it would be me. I cannot have them ruining my surprise now, can I? So I have skillfully tricked them into agreeing to not tell Prince of this little trip. Which will be difficult for Gui, but he has an IQ of 200 so I have faith in his abilities.

Anyways, I still need to talk about food and expenses to Lollidragon. So after the others went on their way she and I stayed behind to figure out the immense amount of money this will take from us. But luckily for us, we know how to charge each individual for their own fares.

We came to agreement that there would be an extra charge of $20 per person who wanted a room and they will be provided with bed service- clean sheets once a week and $5 more for a made bed everyday accompanied with the main charge of $2,000. This will cover the travel expense, train ticket across China to our resort, food expense, hot spring use, and the usual daily billings of a mansion- electricity, water, maintenance, etc. Also, the trip will be for three or four weeks, it depends on how much time one can take from their life. But, if you leave early one may receive eighty-five percent of the money they paid that has not been used towards them.

When Shui and I were leaving, however, we noticed that we still need a list of foods we can serve that everybody will enjoy. I will have fun getting into Wolf's computer and looking at everybody's medical records, which we will need to find out everybody's allergies. Or, we could always get the principle, who is a close friend of mine, to let us have a special day where we interview students at "random" in order to dab into their daily lives, a.k.a. their food lives.

* * *

_*Back at the Feng household._

"Lan, the hot spring trip is to be taken in exactly two weeks, when your university goes on Summer break," I don't look at her as I say this, because i already can predict her stupefied and uncertain facial expression she is giving me right now. "You will go, or would you rather leave me alone with all that alcohol and that _extremely_ delicious teacher of yours? (; "

I can feel her cold gaze as she gives in. She knows how I can get when I'm drunk, but what she doesn't know is that most of this is just an act. Yeah, I like to have fun and go out and about, but it doesn't count when the connection isn't there, like it is with Lin.


End file.
